I Love You' Prompts
by wirenoose
Summary: Collection of 'I Love You' prompts written for a list made by trash-by-vogue at tumblr. Each chapter title is the prompt, most prompts will be Haikyuu, and each chapter will state the pairing so you can pick and choose which you want to read
1. Not Said to Me: IwaOi - HQ!

Iwaizumi Hajime is getting married

* * *

 **"It's not serious."**

Hajime's a liar then. He's a liar and Oikawa can't fault him. He knows Iwaizumi's relationship with his parents, and arranged marriages have always been on the table.

 **"It's not serious."**

No big deal, one meeting, he says. He's always polite enough for one meeting. But that won't work forever, they both know that. It isn't going to stop Oikawa from hoping.

 **"It's not serious."**

Oikawa's close to breaking because the meeting didn't stop at one, it went to two, then three, then four. His family is persistent and Iwaizumi misses their weekend movie night to meet the girl a fifth time.

 **"It's not serious."**

He's lying, Oikawa hears his mom gossiping on the phone. He won't let go, Iwaizumi- _Hajime_ is his, always has been his.

 **"I'm sorry."**

Oikawa doesn't know if he should cry or scream. The meetings are weekly, he only sees Iwaizumi at school and at practice, if he's lucky he can snag a few hours on Sunday. Iwaizumi's parents are persistent, he's never been able to stand up to them.

 **"I'm sorry."**

Iwaizumi folds him in his arms and lets him cry. He won't allow it. He won't. He won't. He won't. He has to.

 **"I'm sorry."**

The last place Oikawa Tooru wants to be is at Iwaizumi Hajime's wedding. He doesn't want to see the young woman who is taking his best friend from him. Iwaizumi can't find Oikawa during the ceremony, but he's at the reception.

 **"I'm sorry."**

Hajime whispers it when they're alone. Tooru won't hear it. He knew, always knew that it would never work. Instead, he kisses Hajime one more time, one last time, if not out of love then out of spite instead. He returns to the reception hall without another word, leaving Hajime on his own.

 _"I love you."_

Tooru leaves, the last time he hears those words, they aren't directed at him. As much as he'd like to pretend otherwise.

 _"I love you."_

Tooru whispers it to the door, forcing himself to leave. He repeats it to himself until he's home.

* * *

First prompt from trash-by-vogue's list on tumblr. I've never written angst for these two so I figured I'd give it a shot


	2. As an Apology: IwaOi - HQ!

Oikawa's parents don't take the news well

* * *

Iwaizumi doesn't know what he's supposed to say. Oikawa won't accept an 'I'm sorry' because it isn't his fault, not in the slightest. But he can't stand the crying, he hates it, hates seeing Oikawa cry.

"I love you," he says instead.

Oikawa wraps his arms around Iwaizumi tighter, snuggles closer.

"Say it again?" his voice is broken, shattered, hopeful.

"I love you."

And again, Oikawa asks him to repeat himself, and he does. Because it isn't fair. Not fair that Oikawa's family turned him away. Not fair that he can't be himself in a place he's supposed to be loved. He's already cleared things with his own mother. Not in detail of course, because she doesn't need to know. Oikawa will stay with them, he does so enough anyways. She hadn't minded, pleased to see her second son, despite the ugly circumstances they're under.

When Iwaizumi walked in the door, a crying Oikawa under his arm, holding onto him like a lifeline, his mother had nodded without a word spoken between them. Iwaizumi set Oikawa up in his room and went downstairs to talk things over with his mother. 'He got into a fight with his parents' he'd said, not bothered by lying to his mother because he's done it for so long, so many times in the past years.

"I love you."

Oikawa looks up, face wet, eyes red and puffy. Say it again. Iwaizumi kisses his forehead, pours all the love he can possibly give into that one kiss. Because Oikawa needs to know he is loved, that it's not his fault, that Iwaizumi is sorry he's been put through what he has, he'll do whatever Oikawa asks him to.

"I love you, Tooru."

He loses count of how many times he says it, but he repeats himself every time he's asked to.


	3. Broken: BokuAka - HQ!

Full Title: Broken, as you clutch the sleeve of my jacket and beg me not to leave

* * *

Bokuto's going away after graduation, Akaashi doesn't want him to leave

* * *

It's not happening, it can't be, he isn't ready, he thought he had more time. They had more time, there's no way it's gone already. Two years isn't enough, it's nowhere near enough. Two years of gentle smiles and even gentler hugs. Two years of movie marathons and forehead kisses, of volleyball practice and study sessions. Two years of competitions, training camps, praises for a job well done, and silent communication in a fraction of a second.

Two years isn't enough. They were stupid to think it would be.

Neither of them are saying anything, but their silence is interrupted by quiet sniffles. Bokuto's never seen him cry before, not during that sad movie where the dog died, or when he fell and hurt his ankle. But he's crying now, and Bokuto has no idea what he's supposed to do. He wants to cry to, but Akaashi cried first, he can't cry now, not when his Akaashi, his strong, beautiful, lovely Akaashi is crying.

So he holds onto him, not saying anything about the uncomfortable death grip Akaashi has on his jacket. It's irrational, they both know it. But they also know how long distance relationships work. And Bokuto's going off to some other country to study. And Akaashi can't go with him. It's irrational to beg him to stay, irrational and Akaashi is anything but. Bokuto holds him anyways, knows that Akaashi will say those things, and more, and he'll have no choice but to deny him. He's never been able to deny Akaashi anything, if only because Akaashi very rarely asks him for anything. He gives, and he anchors Bokuto without issue, makes him calm, keeps him safe from himself, and Akaashi rarely asks for anything.

And Bokuto can't give him the thing he really truly wants.

"Keiji," he tries, ducking his head to rest against his love's shoulder, twining his fingers into Akaashi's hair.

"No," Akaashi says instead, "Please, no."

"Keiji, it's not for always," he whispers, willing away his own tears.

"I love you."

Rarely does he say that, outright anyways. Akaashi says it with a soft kiss in the morning, or with a 'good job' during practice. Bokuto can count on his hands the times Akaashi has verbally spoken the words 'I love you'.

And then he is crying, crying into Akaashi's shoulder and hugging him closer, tighter.

"I know, I know, I love you so much."

"Don't-" Akaashi stops himself from saying 'don't go' but it's in the air, he wants to say it. But Bokuto got accepted into a program, a good one whose purpose escapes Akaashi's mind because he doesn't want to know anything about it. Bokuto has to go. He has to. Akaashi can't take that from him.

"I love you," he says again.


	4. Before We Jump: MelloMatt - DN

**Warning: Implied Suicide**

* * *

Just Mello.

And Matt.

Always 'and Matt,'.

* * *

They'd talked about it, sure, what teenager hadn't? Nights spent awake, just wondering. Matt blames B. Ever since Mello read that damn case, read that Beyond _set himself on fire_ , he'd been unable to stop thinking about it.

That Matt can trace this all back to a single instance says something. He's not sure what.

But Mello looks more alive than Matt's seen him in - well, ever. It's somewhat concerning. There's a delirious light in his eyes. But Matt knows the appeal of this choice.

And it's just that.

It's a choice. Mello's choice. No Kira. No Near. No L. Just Mello.

And Matt.

Always 'and Matt,'. Always because there's no way he's letting Mello do this alone.

As his resolve begins to wane, Matt turns to Mello, hoping to find some kind of comfort. The blond smiles at him, takes his hand and brings it up so he can press a kiss to Matt's knuckles.

"I love you."

He says it so simply, Matt almost asks him to repeat himself. But he has no time to do so, no time to respond because they're falling.

* * *

I'm a horrible person and I'm sorry.


	5. In a Letter: IwaOi - HQ!

Could I have made this a cute fluff piece? Absolutely. Did I? No. Am I sorry? Not even a little bit.

* * *

Hajime is gone, and Tooru has useless instances of 'I love you'.

 **Warning: Major Character Death (Implied)**

* * *

The letters are buried beneath his socks, they're kept in neat envelopes and tied in several bundles with frayed blue ribbons.

He reads them less frequently than he used to, but they still mean the same. He still tears up a little when the familiar handwriting swims into view. The pictures that were in the envelope with them still rattle around, but he doesn't have the heart to look at them. Even after so long.

The first few months had been the worst of it. He'd take one look at Fuyumi and see only Hajime's eyes staring back at him. She's a spitting image, Fuyumi. Hajime's eyes, Hajime's smile, his laugh, and even his hands. She talks like him to, pronounces her words the same, uses some of his phrases just as easily as she breathes.

It's not her fault, Tooru knows she isn't her father, she's Fuyumi. Iwaizumi Fuyumi, of course, but she's her own person. She has some of her mother's features as well, it makes it a little easier.

Fuyumi knows about the letters, he's read some to her, pieces of them anyways. But he keeps them to himself for the most part.

Tooru lifts the bundle of letters from beneath his socks. The first ones start off a little stiff. That might be Tooru's fault actually. Kissing a married man at his own wedding is a pretty good way to make a relationship tense. But after a month or so passes on the dates scribbled on the corner of the envelopes, the words flow easily.

Hajime talks about his daughter, and some of the occasions where he's run into their old team. He talks about Tooru visiting more often, about seeing Tobio at an expo in Tokyo, purely by chance. He talks about their time in high school, talks about when they were together.

He says 'I'm sorry', just like he did before. But the words 'I love you' are never actually written in any of the many, many pages Hajime wrote to him. Instead, it's in the small doodles along the bottom or sides of the papers, or in the memories that he chose to write about. It's in the way he begins each letter with nothing but 'Tooru' and ends them with nothing but 'Hajime'.

The letters were never sent though.

When Tooru was helping Fuyumi sort through the house, he found Hajime's old volleyball bag in the back of his closet. Inside were years' worth of letters, all of them addressed to Tooru, all of them unsealed.

And Hajime had never said anything. Not when Tooru visited for Fuyumi's birth, or when he was subsequently named her godfather. Not when Tooru visited for Christmas, or New Years, or birthdays. Or even when he just happened to be in town at the time.

It took a car crash for Tooru to read the letters, and he almost wishes he'd never found them.

But he did, and he's memorized every word.

The last time he heard the words 'I love you' from Hajime was at the wedding, and it certainly wasn't said to him. But he has it written, has proof that Hajime still loved him.

That knowledge is useless however, Hajime is gone. He's gone and Tooru has letters. He's gone and Tooru has Fuyumi.

Hajime is gone, and Tooru has useless instances of 'I love you'.

* * *

Okay so this is kind of a continuation of 'Not Said to Me', the one where Iwaizumi gets married. So in this one, he and his wife died in a car crash, and Oikawa is the godfather of their daughter, and she ends up living with him.


	6. On a Post-It Note: BokuAka - HQ!

I wanted to write something but didn't want to go anywhere near my current projects, so take this until I can work up some more motivation. Also, I've been spending most of my free time playing Pokemon Go, and this is because I'm trash, so there's your explanation.

* * *

This morning's note is orange. A giant heart dominates most of the space, and inside an 'I love you' surrounded by smaller hearts.

* * *

It's become the norm for Akaashi to wake after Bokuto's already left. The older of the two rises with the sun, and Akaashi would rather not get up until the glaring ball of fire has been settled for a while. So Bokuto's the first one awake, and he's out the door at six to work out with Kuroo for a few hours before returning. But by that time, Akaashi's already left. The meet up at lunch when they can, but they get off work at different times.

Bokuto's considerate enough to start the coffee machine before he goes, Akaashi thanks him endlessly for it. When he shuffles out of bed, socks charging static as he drags his feet across the carpet, there's a mug of coffee in the microwave. Bokuto knows how he likes his coffee, and he even sets the microwave so all Akaashi has to do is press start and wait a few minutes. After that cup, he's able to make a second on his own if he needs it.

After downing his first mug, he turns to the coffee machine.

The first note appeared within a week of them moving in together. Akaashi had dragged himself out of bed for work and found a bright green stick note stuck to the coffee machine. Bokuto hadn't asked him explicitly about the note when he got home, but when he saw it sitting on Akaashi's night stand, he grinned so wide Akaashi was surprised his cheeks hadn't cramped up.

The notes are usual now. Most of them wish Akaashi a good morning, spelled out bulky and excited. Sometimes Bokuto even doodles something in the corner, usually an owl with a heart right beside it. One time, the little drawing depicted what appeared to be two people, Akaashi thinks it's supposed to be him and Bokuto, but he's not entirely certain.

This morning's note is orange. A giant heart dominates most of the space, and inside an 'I love you' surrounded by smaller hearts.

Akaashi grins and pours himself another cup of coffee before taking the note off the pot. He hasn't thrown away a single note, for two reasons actually. The first is that he simply can't bring himself to part with any of them. The second is that Bokuto would likely interpret it as a sign that Akaashi hates him, which is completely untrue, and Akaashi would rather not chance that misconception.

He pulls the shoe box from beneath their bed and sets the notes with all the others, taking a moment to look over the past few notes before going back to the kitchen to finish his coffee.

After showering and dressing, Akaashi's ready to leave, but he pauses, making a split second decision. It takes about three minutes of rummaging through their kitchen drawers, but he finds it.

* * *

When Bokuto comes back from his workout with Kuroo, he's in a pretty good mood, sweaty but happy.

He pulls a glass down from the cabinet and fills it at the tap. There's a blur of pink in his periphery and it's not supposed to be there. He finishes his water before turning to look at it, curiosity pinching his features until joy replaces it.

'I love you'

In the corner of the paper there's an owl with a heart drawn right beside it.


	7. In Awe: BokuAka - HQ!

Full Title: In Awe, the First Time You Realized It

* * *

I am horrible and I have stories I need to finish but I decided 'no, let's write dumb BokuAka fluff instead'

* * *

Bokuto Koutarou is in love

* * *

Akaashi's staring, so is Bokuto, they're staring at each other. For all they care, the world outside is nonexistent.

They're in Bokuto's room, on his bed doing homework. Still tired from practice, Bokuto had sprawled out, laying down so he could use Akaashi's lap as a pillow. He'd looked up, some twenty minute later, to see Akaashi nibbling on his bottom lip as he worked out a math problem. The younger's attention had been wholly focused on his paper, Bokuto hadn't thought he'd hear.

It had slipped out, really.

"What?"

"I love you."

Bokuto knows he's blushing, but he says it again, like a child does a new fact they've learned. This is Bokuto's favorite fact, one he'll know forever, and never forget.

He watches Akaashi's eyes go wide, sees his mouth drop open as a hazy dust of pink rises in his cheeks.

It's quiet, but the silence isn't heavy; it's curious and fluttery, and Bokuto wants nothing more to repeat his new fact. So he does.

"I love you."

He sits up, cupping Akaashi's face as he presses their foreheads together. Akaashi's still frozen, but Bokuto doesn't sense any panic. It's enough when Akaashi brings his hands to rest on Bokuto's.

"Keiji?" Bokuto whispers.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

* * *

I promise I'm working on the actual stuff.


	8. As a Thank You: YamaKage - HQ!

Will I ever stop? Anyway, here's some rarepair fluff for you lovely people.

* * *

It's not the first time he's had this dream.

* * *

Kageyama wakes with a start, sitting straight up, sweat trickling down his neck while his fingers twist white into the sheets. His chest rises and falls faster than he thinks it should be. The remnants of his dream dance behind his eyelids. It's nothing but snatches, bursts of colors.

The crimson of a cape, the empty black as the gym floor fell out from under him. The blur of a volleyball spinning in the air as his teammates turn their backs. He sees the world shatter, glassy shards cracking apart as the volleyball hits the last bit of floor. Then it disappears, like everything else.

He looks around, noting that the other side of his bed is empty. That's not really worrisome though, it just means that he'll have to go to the living room. He can do that much.

Maybe.

He twists his hands tighter into the sheets, notices that they're shaking but ignores them in exchange for trying to slow his breathing.

Unsteady, Kageyama swings his legs over the edge of his bed, letting go of the sheets.

The room is dark, the glow from the hallway light is barely enough to illuminate the space beneath the door. He knows his way around but holds his shaking hands out anyways, just in case he's still dreaming and the room has changed.

Opening the door lets in a flood of light and he squints on instinct, despite the fact that he keeps shuffling forward.

Yamaguchi's at the coffee table, a closed sketchbook to his left on the arm of the couch and multiple sheets of loose drawing paper in front of him. There's a half empty mug of tea sitting beside a small array of colored pencils and rubber erasers. He's wearing his glasses and the side of his left hand is stained with pencil dust. One of his drawing pads sits in his lap, possessing all of his attention for the moment.

Kageyama spares a moment to look at what's on the page, unsurprised to find a mess of rough idea sketches.

He moves forward and ends up stepping on the one creaky floorboard in the apartment.

"Oh, sorry, I couldn't sleep so-" Yamaguchi looks up, a small smile on his lips. That smile soon fades when he takes in Kageyama's appearance.

Wordlessly, Yamaguchi makes space on the couch and pushes the coffee table further away. He stands up, removing his glasses and setting them beside his mug. Without hesitation, he walks over to Kageyama, looping his arms around the other's waist and leaning in.

They stand like that for a couple of minutes before Yamaguchi guides Kageyama back to the couch. He sits against the cushion and Kageyama lays down so he can rest his head in Yamaguchi's lap. Yamaguchi rubs his hand up and down Kageyama's side, his other ends up in Kageyama's hair, tugging lightly at the strands.

"Bad dream?" he asks when Kageyama's breathing has evened out.

"They left me alone," Kageyama whispers.

It's a common enough occurrence, this dream and its variations. Sometimes Kageyama falls into the black when it starts swallowing everything up, other times he stand frozen while his old teammates leave him one by one. It's never good. Despite Kageyama's turn around in high school, he's still haunted with this dream, and it's been years now.

Whenever it happens, Yamaguchi's generally in bed with him, but sometimes he moves to the living room to draw, not wanting to wake Kageyama with the light. But this has happened, Yamaguchi had once ended up smearing paint into the bare skin of Kageyama's arm, but a little pencil lead won't be much of an issue.

"It's okay, it's not like that now, you know that," Yamaguchi says quietly.

It's not like that at all now. Everyone's still friends with each other, Kageyama and Hinata, as well as their previous teammates sometimes get together to play a few matches at the park. Yamaguchi tags along, he plays sometimes, draws for the most part. Kageyama doesn't stand alone anymore, and they're all proud of him for making it so far.

But he still worries, Yamaguchi knows he does. One of his biggest concerns in high school was that they'd be at a game and he'd set, only to find Hinata, or some other spiker, nowhere near the net, not looking at him. He'd told Yamaguchi as such when the latter noticed him acting anxious during practice one day in their second year.

"I know," Kageyama says, "But I still have that dream."

"It doesn't change anything. You're still a wonderful player, and you always will be. You won't ever be like that again, okay?"

Kageyama nods slowly and Yamaguchi drops a kiss to his forehead.

They stay as they are until Kageyama calms down completely.

"Are you okay, now?" Yamaguchi asks as Kageyama sits up.

"Yes." Kageyama rearranges himself so he can sit up, leaning into Yamaguchi's side. "Can I watch you draw?"

"Sure."

For the most part, Yamaguchi's not totally fond of being watched over his shoulder, but he knows Kageyama's eyes aren't the judging kind. He'd caught Kageyama staring at his sketchbook some time ago and had been more than a little surprised at what he'd seen. Kageyama watched with some sort of wondrous curiosity that made Yamaguchi's heart swell. He likes drawing with Kageyama watching him, it makes him feel better.

He reaches for his drawing pad and one of his colored pencils and flips to a fresh page.

"I love you," Kageyama says suddenly, fidgeting and pointedly ignoring the warm gaze Yamaguchi is sending his way.

Yamaguchi has half a mind to respond with an 'of course' just so that Kageyama is aware that Yamaguchi knows _exactly_ what he's saying, but decides against it.

"I love you too."

* * *

In other words, I'm a filthy liar who said they were actually gonna work on current projects. However, if you'd like me to procrastinate more for the sake of stories like this then prompt me at tumblr.


	9. A Hoarse Voice: KageHina - HQ! - OATSITS

I needed to get myself back in the mindset for Of All the Stars in the Sky after writing Sunbeams, so I decided I'd kill two birds with one stone. Here's a little blurb for Sitting With You Beneath the Moon.

Full Title: With a Hoarse Voice, Under the Blankets

* * *

Hinata had refused to take his medication, too stubborn to admit that his leg was bothering him. Kageyama told him not to act stupid. It had all spiraled from there.

* * *

It's a not so good night, preceded by a bad day, preceded by a terrible morning. But Hinata's allowing touch, granted that it's through the comforter, so it's not all bad.

The smaller man is curled up on his bed, body nothing more than a lump beneath the comforter from Kageyama's room. He can't bend his bad leg though, and it's extended, his foot sticking out from the blanket. He's crying, quieting slightly when Kageyama's fingers drag a touch too heavy down his back. They've been sitting there for upwards of an hour, nearly two, ever since Kageyama got home. He'd worked later than usual, covering for one of his co-workers and taking on their client for the night.

It wasn't the smartest thing he could have done, especially given how the day had started off.

Hinata had refused to take his medication, too stubborn to admit that his leg was bothering him. Kageyama told him not to act stupid. It had all spiraled from there. Hinata had locked himself in his room, refusing to let Kageyama apologize, going so far as to blast music in order to drown him out.

Kageyama had waited out his shunning in the living room, trying to complete profiles for some of his new clients, as well as modifying some of the old ones. He'd gotten up to check on Hinata, taking a risk and picking the lock after three hours, only to find Hinata crying, clutching his leg. His knee was discolored, blotchy red and purple decorating his skin, and Kageyama had nearly twisted the knob off the door.

After an impromptu first aid session, Hinata limped out to sit on the couch, where he proceeded to cry, but wouldn't let Kageyama touch him. He'd started babbling, trying to remove himself from the pain fading from his leg. He talked about high school, and his team at work, talked about the pictures that Kenma had texted him, the videos Akaashi emailed containing nearly twenty minutes of nothing but Clover and Ziggy. Eventually, he ran out of steam, falling silent and staring at the ceiling. Kageyama got him to eat a little, to take small sips from a water bottle, but nothing more.

Hinata wouldn't even look at him, though he held onto Kageyama's hand when he sat back down.

It took only a few seconds of Hinata tugging at his sleeve for Kageyama to get the memo. After a moment or two, Kageyama got his spare notebook and a pen, handing both to Hinata. Within a half hour, Hinata had pages and pages of intricate patterns.

Kageyama has always liked watching him work. It started when Hinata was in the hospital the first time, whenever he got fidgety, he'd start doodling on napkins. Kageyama made sure to bring pens and markers whenever he visited, and he'd spend hours watching in silence. Occasionally, Hinata would draw on Kageyama's arms or hands. The drawings were impressive, all abstract shapes and bright colors. They dwindled when Hinata went back to playing, but picked up again just as soon as he injured his other leg.

When it was time for his first appointment, Kageyama pressed a few kisses to Hinata's knuckles before he left.

But now he's back and Hinata's rambling on about how he thought Kageyama wasn't coming home. He apologizes for the events of the morning, despite the fact that it was both of their faults. He shakes and shudders beneath the blanket, his voice growing quieter and quieter.

"I'll always come back," Kageyama says when Hinata falls silent.

"I- I know, but-"

"Always."

Hinata sniffles, his body becoming still as Kageyama flattens his hand, rubbing the heel of his palm between Hinata's shoulders. They both fall near silent, the occasional sigh slipping from Kageyama's lips, the slight rasp of breath from Hinata.

"My leg hurts," Hinata says softly.

It's a big step, in their new terms. For Hinata to admit that he's in pain, Kageyama usually has to badger at him.

But this? This is wonderful.

"Are you okay with me touching you?" Kageyama asks.

"I should be fine."

Kageyama keeps one of his hands between Hinata's shoulders, to reassure him, as he moves to the other end of the bed.

"Roll onto your back."

Hinata manages easily enough, he has to throw the blanket off of him for a moment. Once he's settled, he pulls the edge back over his face.

"I'm going to move you now," Kageyama says, waiting a moment so Hinata can process his words. When he's sure Hinata won't panic, Kageyama shifts him so that his leg hangs off the bed.

Kageyama starts simple, setting Hinata's foot against his stomach. He keeps one hand around Hinata's ankle, and the other moves to the overly bruised knee. There's wincing when Kageyama's fingers brush against his skin.

"Are you okay?"

"You haven't even done anything yet," Hinata mumbles, just a touch of fire in his words, and Kageyama smiles.

"Right."

They go slow. Hinata still doesn't have a whole lot of mobility, but they're working their way back to that. For now, Kageyama just gently moves his leg, twists slightly, bends the micro measure that the limb allows, before moving Hinata back and sitting down. He spends the next ten minutes simply massaging Hinata's leg, work worn fingers biting lightly into too soft skin.

"I'm going to get your medication, and an ice pack, okay?" He sees movement as Hinata nods his head beneath the blanket.

The pills are in Kageyama's bathroom, and he pauses, staring at himself in the mirror. His eyes are tinged red, and when he brings his fingers to his cheeks, they come away damp. When had he started crying? It couldn't have been too loud, otherwise Hinata would have said something.

Hurriedly, he turns on the cold water, just enough to fill his cupped hand, and rubs at his eyes. He pats his face dry with the towel and grabs Hinata's medication from the cupboard. Once he gets the ice pack from the kitchen, he goes back to Hinata's room.

Kageyama makes sure his footsteps are loud enough to be heard through the blanket as he walks towards the bed. Hinata's leg is still sticking out.

"Ice pack," he says simply, unstrapping the velcro so he can lay the pad over Hinata's knees. Once he secures it, he opens up the pill bottle, shakes one out, and taps about where Hinata's forehead is.

The smaller man lets out something that Kageyama might misconstrue as a giggle before he sticks his hand out of the blanket.

Hinata's already in pajamas, and Kageyama is fine sleeping in what he's wearing, so there isn't much left to do. Kageyama gives Hinata's calf a pat and stands up. He gets half way across the room before he feels something hit his back.

Blindly, Hinata's thrown a pillow at him.

"Stay," Hinata says, still beneath the blanket.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'm just going to turn off the light first."

He's navigated Hinata's room in the dark too many times to count, so it's no issue getting back to the bed. Careful not to jostle Hinata's leg, Kageyama settles against the wall. He lies still as the mattress dips, Hinata moving closer.

Hinata doesn't quite cuddle up to him, rather he sets his forehead to Kageyama's chest. He pulls the comforter up higher until it's over his head, and he settles one hand on Kageyama's side.

"I love you." Hinata's voice is worn rough from his crying earlier, and it will likely remain that way even when the morning comes. Kageyama doesn't mind though.

"I love you too."

* * *

I'm in too deep for my own god damn AU. I dunno. It's looking like the main story will be longer than intended, working on chapter three, planning for Kuroo's intro to the story, as well as some other background info for the AU slipped in there as well.

If you've questions, please ask!


End file.
